Norito
The Norito is a special power which can be used by a Sekirei after physical contact, executing a kiss with their Ashikabi. A reaction caused by the genes of those with the aptitude to become an ashikabi, causes the wings to be released and the powers, a prayer to become amplified.Sekirei manga chapter 07 Matsu stated that the Norito is a big element in determining the outcome of a battle between Sekirei. The Norito is basically the only reason why an Ashikabi can be required on the battlefield.Sekirei manga chapter 74 It is yet unknown if a Sekirei can perform more than one Norito but the two different prayers Musubi chanted indicated the possibility. Known Norito's A list of Norito's previously used in the series Musubi Norito: '''Seems to be an insane boost of strength.Sekirei manga chapter 01 '''Prayer: Fist of my contract!!! Break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi. English Anime Prayer: By my fist of the contract, my Ashikabi's perils will be shattered! Move: '''(No name given) Incredible high jump above the clouds to watch the moon '''2nd Norito: '''Seems to increase the impact of her punch, shattering a whole building.Sekirei manga chapter 87 '''Prayer: '''These are the fists of my pledge. Crush the catastrophe before my Ashikabi. '''Move: '''Kuma Ryuusei (Ultimate technique: Bear Meteor) Hikari and Hibiki '''Norito: '''Increases the inflicted damage of their combined lighting attack.Sekirei manga chapter 22 '''Prayer: We're the pledged thunderclap. No disaster will hit our Ashikabi. English Anime Prayer: '''By the thunderstorm of our pact,our Ashikabi's perils wil be (completely) destroyed! '''Move: Kaminari (God's Song) Yashima Norito: '''Seems to be a boost of strength and increase of the weight of the hammer.Sekirei manga chapter 25 '''Prayer: Hammer of my pledge, shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi!!! Move: Gravity Hammer Kuno Norito: A song which drains the strength and calming the soul of the opponent Prayer: This is a song of my vow...please light the path for my Ashikabi English anime version: '''By the song of my pact, my ashikabi's path will be illuminated '''Move: Swaying Song (name made up by her Ashikabi) Oriha Norito: Multiplying the gears, forming a chain like construct.Sekirei manga chapter 94 Prayer: These flying gears represent my pledge. Cut away the enemies before my Akishabi. Move: Zangetsu No Mai (Moon slasher) Tsukiumi Norito: 'After the prayer a circle of water bubbles surrounding her. Afterwards chanting "''As a storm approaches, whitecaps grow and tides rise suddenly" the bubbles become a huge tsunami like wave. '''Prayer: '''This water represent my pledge. Purify the evil residing in my Akishabi. '''Move: Shiomitsutama (Tide flowing jewel) Shiina Norito: wings appear on shiina's back it's not clear if he needs to hold them or not to complete his norito but if the opponet is caught in his wings they distengrateSekirei manga chapter 27 Prayer: cross of my ashikabi, corpse of my pledge wither away by the.... English anime prayer:'''By the corpse of my pact, may my Ashikabi's perils wither '''EXTRA (the angel of death's wings embrace you and induce a eternal slumber) just like no.9 a extra part that im not really sure what it does Move: world end garden Kazehana Norito: Releases a massive burst of wind combined with flower petals, capable of massive damage in a specified direction.Sekirei: Pure Engagement episode 3 Prayer: Winds of my pact, blow away my Ashikabi's dark clouds! English Anime Prayer: By the Four Winds of the contract, My Ashikabi's dark clouds will be blown away Move: Flower Whirlwind, Kami-Kaze (Flower Beauty Wind) Amebane Norito: Enhanced direct contact fighting power.Sekirei manga chapter 125 Prayer: These are the palms of my pledge. By my bare hands. Destroy the foes of my Ashikabi. Move: Megafist Yosuga Norito: unknown effect Prayer: These are the arms of my pledge. Seize and bind the enemies of my Ashikabi.Sekirei manga chapter 130 Move: unknown name Kuzuri and Kujika and Shijime Norito: Like the thundertwins these three seem to have some sort of combined Norito. The prayer as well as the resulting move are all executed together which seems to be based on high speed movents in a formation. Prayer: Together: These are the.. Kuzuri: heels of my pledge. Kujika: elbows of my pledge. Shijime: sleeves of my pledge. Together: Smash and clear the wall before my Ashikabi.Sekirei manga chapter 130 Extra: I'm going to crush you..I'm going to destroy you..I'm going to mince you.. Move: Meteor of Impending Doom Homura Norito: '''Appears to be a burning conflagration more powerful then when Homura nearly self terminated previous to his winging at Minato lips.Sekirei manga chapter 169 '''Prayer: My flames with the exception of my Ashikabi will burn everything up! Move: Wings of World-Destroying Conflageration References Category:Sekirei Universe